heroesfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Jessica
=Character History= Return of Jessica After the funeral for Niki Sanders in New Orleans there was oddly familiar person in the shadows that Monica Dawson saw leaving the wake. She pursued this person and confronted her. It was a shock to her that this woman was Niki herself or rather Jessica. Before Monica could say anything she was knocked out and when she woke up she was at home in bed. Monica then sprang up and rushed to Micah to tell him the exciting news. Micah was so excited that his mother was alive yet so confused. He was determined to find out what was going on. Jessica and Candice Jessica had returned to the Company at the Primatech paper factory and went to one of the lower levels. There she met Candice and her new partner. Candice had survived Sylar's attack and went back to the Company. She also created an illusion of Niki dead and so Niki didn't actually die in the fire, but the Jessica had regained control and was saved by the Company. Jessica thanked Candice for her help and went to her new partner Mr. Brown to get their next assignment. Mr. Brown and Jessica's assignment Mr. Brown told Jessica that her their next assignment was a hit job. They had to take out a a rouge Company member who was an informer to a secret organization thats purpose was to take down the Company. They had a lead that led them to Las Vegas, NV. Memories Niki was once again trying to break free and gain control just as she did at the funeral. This caused Jessica a lot of stress to keep in control and so she did. Jessica had remembered when she was killed by her father Hal her power activated that she possessed Niki. Jessica was not an alternate personality, but actually Niki's sister using her power. She had to do what the Company told her to do for now or they would kill Micah. Finding Claude Once in Las Vegas they went into a casino where Claude the informer was gambling. They waited and followed him outside. When Jessica had a clear shot she purposely missed and so Claude turned invisible and ran. After that she turned on Mr. Brown, but before she could deliver the final blow Niki gained control and just ran. She traveled all the way to Paulette Hawkins' house to get shelter. Paulette let her stay, but only for a the night and they didn't talk much. Paulette did wonder what was going on. In the morning a lot of Company agents came to Paulette's house looking for Niki. Paulette used her power to amplify Niki's powers so she could take them all on. First she knocked out the first wave of agents with her fists and what ever she could throw or shoot at them. Now Jessica was in control again and she kept fighting and fighting the agents until she lifted up Paulette's car and smashed the rest of them by throwing the car and it exploded killing them all and then without a word she left. She then went up to a stranger driving on the road and stole his car. On the Road While driving Jessica and Niki were talking to each other and deciding what to do. Their first priority was Micah. The Company would now be after him because Jessica had betrayed them and Mr. Brown was still alive to tell the Company. Traveling none stop they got to New Orleans. When Niki got to the Dawson's house Nana Dawson was so shocked to see Niki standing right before her when she saw her be burried and Niki was surprised to see Claude next to Nana. Niki explained everything and Nana told Niki that Micah and Monica were kidnapped by the Company and she didn't know what to do. Claude had a lead, which he got from a person in his group with Precognition, where to find Micah and Monica and came to the Dawsons for Niki's help. Niki, Jessica, and Claude traveling to the Secret Base Niki/Jessica and Claude hurried into the car and traveled as fast as they could to the Secret Base in Chicago. On the way Niki was exhausted from traveling nonstop and fell asleep. In her dream she saw what had happened to Jessica the night she was killed that she had blocked out and she sprang up frightened from her nightmare. After regaining composition she felt sympathy for Jessica knowing what had happened to her and she was shocked that she was her actual sister. Jessica and Niki talked and made up as sisters. They both agreed they had to protect Micah at all costs. They then were suddenly flagged off the road into a side alley were they were taken into the Secret Base. Inside the Base Once inside the Base under Gemini Tower owned by Cassandra and Phoebe Freya they met Cassandra Freya, Phoebe Freya, Alison Sif, Brian Tyr, Richard Glen, and Neil Sol. They were the members of the secret team each with their own special gift. Cassandra has the power of precognition, Phoebe has the power of post-cognition, Alison has the power of Forcefields, Brian has the power of Impenetrable Skin, Richard has the power of Super Intelligence, and Neil has the power of Pyrokinesis. Planning Cassandra had a vision of the future where she saw Monica being killed and Micah was being taken somewhere at the Company base under the Primatech Paper Factory in Odessa, Texas. They had to stop it. Richard predicted all the possible outcomes and formed a strategic plan. The team of eight got ready right away and left on the Freya twins' private jet. Break in When they got to the Primatech Paper Factory Phoebe was the distraction while Claude turned Invisible and snuck in. All the others incapacitated the workers and took out the security cameras. When they got down to Level 5 where Monica and Micah were being held they were confronted by several Company agents. This was after everyone in Level 5 escaped. Alison, Brian, and Neil were holding off the agents. Alison generated a forcefield around them and started to create energy forcefields around her enemies to lift and throw them. Neil held them back with his flames. Brian couldn't get hurt so he used his fists and hand to hand combat to fend them off. Candice came to them through the battle and betrayed the Company to help Niki/Jessica. In the battle Phoebe got knocked out and was taken back to the jet by Richard. Cassandra wanted to help her sister, but she knew her mission. Niki/Jessica, Candice, Cassandra, Claude went ahead to save Micah and Monica. When they got to the cell only Monica was there and was about to be shot. Niki pummeled the agent before he could kill Monica. Monica was happy to be alive, but didn't know where they took Micah. Monica was going to be killed after refusing to cooperate and work for the Company. Cassandra then had another vision. Cassandra's Vision In the vision Micah was taken to a big business building by Mr. Brown in China. There Micah met a strange man at the head of the business. The strange man said, It's so nice to see family. Returning to the jet When they got back to Alison, Neil, and Brian, Alison finished the last of them off with a huge energy blast. Monica was sent back home because Niki didn't want her to get hurt. They all loaded into the private jet including Candice and flew off to China. Phoebe had been taken care of by Richard, but would have to rest for awhile. Phoebe had a vision when Niki/Jessica stepped into the jet. It was in the past and it was of an man who said '' goodbye my daughters, especially you Niki. Your future will be special and you will fulfill your destiny.'' He then gave his three daughters up for adoption to the Company. Then he was told by his assistant '' Your private jet is ready Mr. Warren Renshaw.'' He then took his four year old son with him and left back to Renshaw Corp. Tower, an industry of weapons and genetics. all Phoebe could mutter was Renshaw Corp. Micah at Renshaw Corp. I'd like you to do a favor for me Micah said the strange man named Warren Brown. I'm your grandfather and this is your uncle and Warren then pointed to Mr. Brown who's actual name was Wallace Renshaw or just Wally. No I already have a grandfather and I don't have an uncle said Micah. I know this Is a lot to handle, but I am telling the truth said Warren. I gave your mother up for adoption for a reason and it was to let her follow and complete her destiny. Now you must follow yours. Do this as a favor for family. I'll tell you a secret said Wally. I'm special just like you. How do you know I'm special said Micah. We know everything about you said Warren. Then Wally showed Micah his gift. Wally looked at a vase on a side table and it blew up and then the pieces instantly froze in mid air. Wally's power was molecular speed control, he could speed up molecules to blow things up and slow them down so much to freeze the object completely. Micah then said wow that was amazing. Micah said to Warren what do I have to do to help you. Warren then said I need you to use your gift to help the world. Getting into Renshaw Corp. Niki/Jessica had no idea what was waiting for them. They finally got to Bejing, China were Renshaw Corp.'s headquarters was. Candice then made an illusion when they got to the headquarters. It made her look like she and the rest of the team besides, Claude who was going a different route, were coming to a meeting concerning top secret research. They got through and Claude killed the security cameras and met up with them at the top floor. Sibling Quarrel While they were making their way to Micah Everyone was frozen but Niki/Jessica. Wally then said Niki It's been a long time. What are you talking about said Jessica. I'm your brother and I want you to join us. We don't have time for this said Jessica. Niki then said If you're really family then why did you take Micah. We took him because it was his destiny to help save the world from the Company. Jessica completely took over and approached him as to tear him apart. I wouldn't do that if I were you Jessica said Wally. Wally really didn't want to hurt his sister so he missed on purpose exploding the area around her. Jessica then punched him and he went flying into the wall. Losing control of his power Wally exploded the air right in front of Jessica throwing her through a window into the next room. Jessica got back up and went to go kill Wally, but the other members unfroze and stopped her. Niki then got in control again and said what was that to Jessica. Jessica then said well I didn't kill him now did I. Niki then checked on her brother and he was still breathing. Cassandra I need you to take care of my brother and keep him contained said Niki. The others had gone ahead. Stopping Dimitri When Niki caught up she found Claude, Phoebe, Richard, Neil, and Candice lying badly injured and knocked out with claw and fang marks. Alison was injured but survived by using her forcefields. She was taking care of the others and said Brian was holding off Micah's captor (Warren/Dimitri Renshaw) down below in the company courtyard. Alison then made a an energy disk to get Niki down to the courtyard. Face Off Brian was holding his own but Dimitri over powered him and was mauling him to the ground. Niki/Jessica joined the fight and threw Dimitri off of Brian. Niki/Jessica was wailing on Dimitri, but Dimitri would get up nearly unfazed. Dimitri then copied a chameleon and blended in with his surroundings. Niki/Jessica didn't know where to look until Dimitri struck her so fast and threw her to the ground. Niki/Jessica then got up and heard dimitri coming up to attack again. She then grabbed him and threw him into a wall. She picked him up and held up against the wall. She used her strength and kept hitting him and then threw him into the middle of the courtyard. You will never beat me Dimitri said as he stood back up. Jessica said to Niki there is only one way to end this and keep Micah safe. Jessica then used her power on Dimitri and took control. Hurry up Niki shoot us said Jessica. Dimitri then said wait I am your father Niki don't hurt me. I love you said Dimitri pretending to be Warren. Niki he is lying said Jessica. I can't do it said Niki. Do it said Jessica I can't suppress his powers for long. Goodbye Jessica said Niki. Niki then shot Dimitri killing him. Niki was crying but heard Dimitri mutter it doesn't matter your already to late. Alison noticed Candice's body disappeared into thin air. Candce was on Dimitri's side the whole time and making Micah think he was saving the World. Stopping Candice Niki and Brian ran to stop Candice. They met up with Cassandra and Wally in the hallway. Cassandra had heard Wally's plan and convinced him that he was hurting people and not saving them. The four of them went down into the main computer control room. There Candice was next to Micah making sure the plan went unstopped. Her illusion made Micah think that the Company was going to use nuclear warfare to destroy all their enemy's and that innocent people were going to be hurt. He was actually tapping into the government's mainframe and sending the bombs to destroy the Company. Candice made Niki, Wally, Brian, and Cassandra look like Company agents and Micah to keep going. Candice then made an illusion where everyone was turning against each other. Brian was fight Niki and Cassandra was fighting Wally. Micah was almost done and Candice went back to the computer. Once she turned around she was knocked down by a flip kick. Monica then went to go check on Niki and the others who were now out of the illusion. Niki then picked up Candice who was getting back up and then threw her against the wall. Niki then got Micah and stopped him from setting off the bombs. She held him in her arms and was so happy that they were together again. They then checked on Candice, but found that she was gone. While loading everyone in the jet Niki thanked Monica and found out that she was traveling with them the whole time. Cassandra said that everything would be okay and that they would track down Candice. When Micah, Monica, and Niki were all home at the Dawson's, Niki got a call saying that the whole team was better and that they could use her help in the future. A Mysterious Woman There was a mysterious redheaded woman boarding a plane back to the U.S. with a helix symbol on the back of her shoulder. Versus Visio =Evolved Human Ability= Possession Jessica Sanders' ability activated at her death. Her power allows her to project her consciousness into the body of whomever she chooses to posses them. Also the host body gains a helix symbol while being possessed. During her death Jessica possessed Niki and emerged as what was thought to be an alternate personality. Also while in the body of an evolved human she can use that person's ability as well. =Notes= This story takes place in continuity only up through the events of I am Become Death.